A Silent Tear
by risoleil78
Summary: Hermione and Ron are engaged, and their wedding is in a month's time, but will the couple stay together? Or will the seams start to break apart? This is a story about one girl, who risks her future for love. HGDM Chapter 8/9 up! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

From this angle, his face was almost perfect. Even in sleep, she could not turn away from him. The gentle sweep of his crimson hair intrigued her, and his freckled face was filled with laughter, even in her dreams. She traced the geography of his facade, disclosing it into her mind, and hummed to herself. She felt content just to watch him sleep. Even in the morning, when his eyes were filled with sleepy slumber, when he would slowly dip his biscuits into his morning coffee, when he smiled at her, when he would look into her eyes to measure her uncertainty…when he kissed her. It was that passion, that wifely passion that drew her to him the most. And she loved it.

It was getting light now and the sun was entering their lives again, its rays shining through the opening of the curtains, slicing through the dark void like a knife. She leant closer and watched him breathe, his shallow breaths held her in a trance, a wistful reverie she was reluctant to break. It would only be a few hours before they were to be separated again, her to the cities, and he to his Auror post at the station. She could not bear to wake him. Sighing, she reached over and pressed her cool lips to his, whispering, "Ron. Ron darling, wake up."

He murmured in his sleep.

"Ron, it's time."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "'Mione?"

She smiled, "Yes. You'd better get up now, or you won't be able to meet up with Harry."

"Do you have to go today?" he asked her timidly. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted her protection.

"Yes. You know I don't want to, Ron."

He adjusted his eyes to the light, and reached for his shirt.

"What time do you have to be there?" he asked her as he zipped his trousers.

"Around one o'clock. That's his only free column. Which means I can't meet you at Rosie's this lunch."

"Oh." His face fell dark. "You're having lunch with him, then."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron. You know I don't want to do this anymore than you would. But it's my job, and I can't pick around people."

"But Malfoy! Anyone but Malfoy!"

She smiled. "I'll come back with some interesting stories, just you wait. We can arrange a dinner with Harry and Ginny. You can call them now, if you like."

Ron sat down on the bed and kissed Hermione on her forehead, "I don't mind, if you don't. Just make sure you look after yourself, alright?"

"I will. Now hurry or you'll be late for work."


	2. Chapter 2 Off to work

It was already a busy morning when Ron finally arrived to meet Harry. It was their pre-arrangement; every morning to meet outside the cafe before they set out to their Auror stations. This morning the little cafe was even more crowded. Ron slipped through the hordes of people whilst listening to their cheerful buzz, which was always a good sign.

"Weasley! There you are! Can I see you a moment?" A familiar voice propped up against the incessant chatter. It was his co-ordinator, whom he was shadowing today.

"Mr Perkins! Of course," Ron replied hesitantly. He walked up to the plump little wizard, who was sitting absent-mindedly on the high chair of the bar, sipping his tea with a straw, and nodded.

"Would you care for some doughnut? These sprinkles sure do add taste."

Ron shook his head, "No, thank you. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh. Yes." Mr Perkins finished the last pieces of his doughnut. "Yes. Well, we have decided to transfer you to another sector. Too many people around here, as you can very well see. Too many Aurors, rather defeats its purpose, eh? So, we have you listed for…" He quickly fitted on his glasses and fumbled through a few sheets of paper, "…for the Sutton area. Not too far away, is it? Just means getting up a few hours earlier for the advance disaparating session, or a few overnights. Is that all right, Weasley?"

Ron was surprised, "Sutton, sir?"

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. No problem."

Mr Perkins narrowed his eyes slightly, "Alright. You'll start next week. For the mean time…you can either come to work or not! And we all know what you'd rather do, eh?" He winked at Ron, who instantly felt rather nauseous, "Alright, you're let off for today, Weasley, no shadowing." And with that, Mr Perkins jumped off his seat and walked out of the café, whistling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts

It was almost midday, and Hermione was still sitting on her bed, reading her fore-script. _Why did you stop your career so suddenly? _To prove himself, Hermione thought, as if he's worth proving._ What have you been doing these years that you're most proud of? _Making money, she guessed, drinking, partying…breaking hearts. _What are you going to do in the future? _Hermione paused, staring at the small black print, and suddenly tore it in pieces. She picked up the scraps and dumped them onto the floor, before lifting her arm to peer at her alarm clock. It read 11:43. Time to get ready. She pushed herself off the bed and walked into the kitchen. Ron had left cold coffee and toast for her on the table. Underneath the cup of coffee, he had written a note:

_Hermione - didn't want to wake you up. Be careful today, I'll come back ASAP after work. Ron. _

Exhausted, she picked up her mug and began to drink. The coffee tasted like metal in her mouth, but Hermione continued sipping without notice. She leant onto the table edge fingering the little note and, glancing at the clock in the kitchen, put down the cup and began to apply her make-up. However hard she tried, she could not bring her out a natural tone. Her skin was faded and gaunt looking, even under direct sunshine, as if nothing could bring her ambience to shine through. She sighed, slamming down her make-up bag and forcibly squeezed her stilettos onto her feet, picked up her coat and bag and went outside.

She felt a rush of cool air on her face. Breathing in heavily, she locked the front door and waited for the time to disapparate. Seconds melted into minutes until finally, she stretched out her faithful wand and disappeared. There was no-one to kiss her goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting with Harry

Ron walked over to the bar and spotted Harry. Once again, Harry seemed to be engulfed by his circle of companions: a large crowd of witches, wizards, elves and even a few goblins. Smiling slightly, Ron pushed his way through the bubble and shouted at his friend, "Harry! Over here a minute!" Looking apologetic, Harry immediately said to his cohorts, "Sorry guys, maybe next time." Then, with enormous effort, he strode through the sea of the disappointed group and stopped to sit next to Ron.

"You'll never guess what." Ron said instantly.

"What?" Harry asked, indicating to the barman his choice of drink: butterbeer.

"I've been promoted!" Ron beamed happily.

Harry clapped his friend on the back, "Well done, mate. Three years of anticipation and you've finally done it!"

Ron chose to ignore this comment, "And you'll never guess where,"

"Where?"

"Sutton. Hermione's station!"

"And why's that so exciting?"

"Well, Harry, we've never been able to see each other—"

"You see each other everyday."

"—let me finish. We've never been able to see each other at work times! And now I don't have to travel as far for lunch!"

"Great work. Have you told her yet, then?"

"Nope. Gonna wait till she gets home. She has an interview today at Newbury." Ron said solemnly.

"With who?"

"Guess."

"Um…George?"

"My brother? No!"

"Well I dunno. Who is it?"

"Malfoy."

Harry stared at him, "Malfoy? Which—"

"Come on, Harry, how many Malfoy's do we know?"

Harry shrugged, "There are always gonna be plenty more out there; you don't know which one."

"It's gotta be him. DW Malfoy, apparently. Can't be anyone else, could it?"

"I dunno. Could be Dramelia Wilkins Malfoy for all we know."

"Cut it out, Harry. The point is, I don't want Hermione mixing with him. It's bad enough having to interview him; they're going out for lunch too!"

"Ron, what are you afraid of? Hermione's perfectly fine to look after herself! There's really no need to worry."

"Easy for you to say."


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations

"Ms Granger? Would you like the set-up to be prepared, now?" Someone shouted in her ear.

"Yes, yes. Please do." Hermione fiddled with her hair.

"All the speakers are ready. The minute secretary is preparing herself. Would you like your make-up done?"

"I—I've already done it."

"Oh. Well, Mr Malfoy doesn't appear to be here, as yet. You may want to refine your script?"

"Please. Stop hammering me with so many questions. I'm here, alright? So everything should go fine."

"We'll inform you of his arrival, Ms Granger."

"Yes. Tell him to wait a moment after you inform me—"

"For what, Ms Granger?"

"For…for the final preparations."

"Very well."

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was slightly smudged around the edges, but otherwise everything was in place. She smiled. Or at least, tried to smile. She stood up, and put on her coat. The café would be busy at this time, she thought. All the better, no-one would recognize me. She tucked her wand in her front pocket, picked up her speakers, clipboard and left.

The sun was just beginning to show itself through the clouds, casting itself merrily over the small wizarding village. Hermione shuffled her way through the crowds until she reached the café at the far end of the road. _Kenny's Café Special_, she mentally made a note: next time she and Ron could try eating here. She entered, pushing the door past her, and sat herself at the edge of a row of seats. There she took out her winter read, "The Testament of Fish – Larry Paul Adventures". Her crew, she noticed, was busy chatting to the bartender. She leaned over to listen.

"Who? Lori Jean, you mean. The singer? Yeah-yeah. She's cool." The barman said cheerfully, "So who're yeh interviewing today, then?"

"Sir Draco Malfoy. Founder of the Malfonius Reginus Bank, you know? The rich guy everyone keeps talking about these days. Apparently he got divorced a few months ago; everyone's onto him."

"And he agreed to come to Kenny's for an interview, just to see his old colleague, Ms Granger! How sweet of him. Must be some nice guy."

"Well, we certainly think so," Pat said, lowering her voice, "But we're not so sure about Ms Granger. A lot of harsh memories could come back, especially since…since her parents died."

"Yeah. That was all over the papers. _Granger self-harms over parents death. Top journalist H.J. Granger spotted crying near Lake Fountain._ Tough for her, innit?

"Yeah. She got over it OK, though. Fine, now. Or at least I think so."

There was a sudden hush in the café as every head turned towards the doors. They swung open and revealed a tall, blond man dressed in long black robes. As if swept by wind, this mysterious figure flew towards the bar and seated himself comfortably onto the chair.

"A citrus tonic, if you please." He said to the shaken bartender.

"Yes—yes, sir. Right now, sir."

"Oh, there's no need to call me that. And add in some cubes as you make it." Malfoy swung back his chair, "And please liven up the atmosphere around here, it would make this café very uncomfortable if you didn't." At once, the café resumed to its normal volume. Hermione Granger was still hidden under the enormity of her book.

"Draco Malfoy. Very nice to meet you, you must be the crew?" Malfoy said, indicating in Pat's vague direction.

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to get Ms Granger for you? She said she'd be doing some last minute preparations."

"Any time, any time."

Rather puzzled by this last sentence, Pat immediately stood up and walked towards Hermione's direction, fully aware her steps were being carefully watched by numerous café loungers.

"Ms Granger? Ms Granger. We're all ready for you." Pat said quietly.

Hermione put down her book and arranged herself, "Good. Yes, I would like the silencing charm put into the background at all times, lights checked, dropped backing, and minutes – is she ready for the walk?"

"Yes, Ms Granger. Everything's in tune."

"Good work, Pat. Excellent."

They walked over to the bar. Draco Malfoy was sipping his tonic. Poising himself, he put down the cup as Hermione approached. There was a gleam in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Interview

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the renowned Ms Hermione Granger herself," Malfoy smirked.

"Yes, well noticed, Malfoy." Hermione replied, coldly, "And if it wasn't for you, my parents wouldn't be dead," she muttered so only he could hear.

"Now, now. No need to be like that. Old friends, Granger, old friends."

She leant closer to him and whispered, "I'd rather die."

Malfoy returned her proximity, staring hard into her unforgiving eyes, "Or would you?"

Hermione started, there was something faltering in Malfoy's eyes. Or was it just her imagination?

Malfoy sat up and coughed, "So, Granger. The interview?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I'm only doing this because it's my job; don't assume I've forgiven you, Malfoy."

"You're welcome," came the hearty reply.

Hermione nodded to her secretary, before turning back to her interviewee, who by now, was finishing his tonic.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, would you like to follow me?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, certainly." Malfoy climbed from his seat, put on his coat and hat, and followed Hermione.

"Hello to all you happy viewers. Well, as you may well know, we have a famed millionaire with us today: none other than Draco Malfoy. Now, Mr Malfoy, we all know you as the founder of Draconius Reginus Bank, which has become more successful than ever. Tell us, and all those listening to the interviews today, how did you first start?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. Inside, she was writhing with anger.

---

"In Hogwarts, of course, my dearest old home. The place where my heart laid, the unending source of my inspiration, which, naturally, only extends itself in a select few." Malfoy smirked, "It happened one snowy evening, you see, I was busying myself in the library, a magnificent library as I'm sure you'll know, Ms Granger. I was reading the Daily Chronicle, which I received especially from my father everyday, when suddenly; my mind bloomed and formed the beginnings of a great idea."

"And could you offer to us a part of this _great idea _of yours?" asked Hermione, smiling at Malfoy's pompous gestures.

"Why certainly, why ever not? This great idea – considering the economical and social downfalls of the time, you see, the valiant _Harry Potter _and his little band of followers had not quite defeated the Dark Lord, as yet."

"You should not criticize Harry Potter as such, Mr Malfoy." Hermione muttered, "He saved your life."

"My life, your life, all our lives. Same thing, really. But I have saved the finance market, have I not?" Malfoy joked, smiling at Hermione, "and a great deal of effort it took me.

"So I decided that with the Malfoy inheritance, from my family, I could invest into the national stock market. I started cautious, only 20 of the funds, which, mind, adds up to quite a considerable amount. As I watched the market, it began to grow. So I put in more, and then more until all the funds were gambled into the market. I should warn now – never try this at home. You may not end up with as much luck as I had. That, year, Ms Granger, was the fastest increase in the stock markets ever recorded in the history of England." Malfoy said.

"And so, did you collect your money together? Or did you further invest it into the stock markets?" Hermione asked keenly.

"Further invested it. For five years. It didn't stop. Kept on growing, but not as fast as the rate on the first year, of course. Now I had a huge stack of money and what better than to invest it again? Into a bank? That, is how I came up with Draconius. Viewers, enjoy!"

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. We are now going to take a break, don't switch your channel, there's more on the DR Bank in a few moments." Hermione said, smiling into the recorder.

"And…off air!" Called a voice in the background, "Half-hour break, everyone!"

Hermione sighed as she took off her earphones, and picked up her glass of water. Drinking her water, she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, watching her, as a predator watches its prey.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said, annoyed.

"I want to know what you've been doing all these years." Malfoy said, his eyes not diverting from her face.

"What else? Journalism. It can't be that hard to guess, can it?" Hermione retorted.

"I mean, beside your work. Got married? Had children?" Malfoy asked.

"None of your business what I do. Why do you want to know, anyway? I though Mudbloods meant nothing to you." Hermione glared at him.

"I was…just wondering." Malfoy said, eyes lowered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and took her script into her hands.

"Longbottom's become professor at Hogwarts." Malfoy said.

"I would think I knew that already." Hermione replied, coldly.

"No-one I know of has become particularly successful, apart from Potter of course, but he was successful as long as anyone can remember. I hear he and Ginerva are getting married?"

"Yes."

"When's the wedding?"

"Next summer."

"I guess I'm not invited."

Hermione raised her head and peered at Malfoy. An indistinct shadow crossed his face, and then all was cleared. Hermione stopped and stared at his face, something was there, she knew it, but it had gone as suddenly as it had come. Hermione didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione started, "What?"

Malfoy looked uncertain, "I'm sorry for…for everything."

Hermione stared at the person transformed, or so she thought, sitting a few feet away from her.

"I…I know that all these years, I've been doing wrong." Malfoy said, his head down, "I just…I didn't know what to do. All the conflict, all the fear. I guess I lived up to being a Slytherin. I was a coward."

Hermione was speechless.

"I wanted…wanted so much to be up there, you know, in your spotlight. Be like Potter, be like…be like whatever there was to be. I didn't think with my head, I just felt like everything was up against me and all I could do was live up to what I was before. The person everybody hated. The person…the anti-climax of all your heroism. I guess I lived up to it in the end." Malfoy murmered.

Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief, "I don't know what to say."

Malfoy smiled, "You don't need to say anything."


	7. Chapter 7 At lunch

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Much appreciated! Here is Chapter 7. Not that long, I'm afraid. The next chapter will be though - so keep on reading!**

* * *

Ron was half singing as he walked down the sunny path to his home, holding his signed contract in his hands. It was warm, and he felt as if the world was on his side, willing him on. He had made an appointment with Harry this morning, and he and Ginny would be arriving in the evening for supper.

He was excited to get back home and tell Hermione the good news, excited to see her face, and to kiss the smile on her lips. He approached the front door and rumbled for the house keys, one thing he couldn't appreciate living in a Muggle suburb, but it was what Hermione had wanted, what Hermione had always dreamed of. He supposed waking to the sound of the birds in the garden, and watering the roses in the flower-bed was a something he could accustom to, just as long as it didn't mean competing with their neighbours for a better lawn.

He opened the latch to the front door and stepped inside, his ears prying for the sound of a kettle boiling, signaling Hermione's early return from her interview. But all was silent. He sighed, put down his coat and bag and walked into the kitchen. There was the half-empty cup of coffee he prepared for her in the morning, his scribbled note, and her make-up bag sprawled across the table. Ron smiled. Hermione had been in a rush; she must've overslept.

He cleared the table, and washed the dishes with his wand, and started to make dinner. A classic dinner for four, he thought to himself. He busied himself around the kitchen, baking and steaming, whilst occasionally peering to read instructions on "Molly's Kitchen Wonders" – his mother had become famous after her first appearance on "Chef's Night for Wizards" and her debut recipe book had been given to all of her children as a gift. Tonight will be a special night, he smiled, as he cleaned the wine-glasses with his wand and laid them perfectly onto the white linen cloth. He boiled the potatoes and roasted the chicken, and added seasoning to taste. Then he iced the drinks and prepared the lemon sundae, the special desert Hermione had asked for. Now all he needed to do was wait. And waiting was not something he was incredibly skilled at.

---

Ron glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. It read seven o'clock. Hermione should have returned half-an-hour ago. Harry and Ginny had already arrived and were playing chess with Ron's giant chessboard.

"Do you think something happened?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Ron – please. What could have happened?" Ginny said.

"I dunno. Maybe she…" Ron was cut off. He couldn't even begin to think of the possibilities.

"Ron. It's probably the traffic; you know how it is these days, after your father set the Decree of Disapparition. It's only been half-an-hour, if you just wait a few more moments and be patient!" Harry retorted.

Ron hung his head. But he couldn't get the pictures of Hermione out of his head.

"You really love her, don't you?" Ginny asked him.

Ron glanced up, "What? Yeah, yeah, I do."

"Then she'll find her own way back, you'll see." Ginny said to him. The understanding in her eyes caused him to look away.

"What do you mean?"

"If you love someone, Ron, and I mean _really _love someone, they feel it. Right here." Ginny pointed to her heart, and glanced at Harry, "And that is how you know it's never going to mean the end. Love carries on, no matter what happens."

"Look, Ginny, it's been half-an-hour, and you and Ron have started to talk crazy – it's just traffic, what else could it be?" Harry said, bewildered.

Ron stared at him, "What else? It's Malfoy, that's what else."


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner invites

"Ms Granger, here is the salad you ordered. And Mr Malfoy, your sandwich."

Hermione thanked the waitress and immediately plodded her fork into the green mesh. She could feel Malfoy's gaze set upon her.

"Are you not going to eat?" She asked him politely.

He smiled, "Of course I am. I'm just… watching you."

"Watching me? Why?" She laughed.

"It's a hobby of mine. Observing people. It's like bird watching, only more interesting. Soon, you learn to decipher their secret code."

Hermione looked up quizzically, "Secret code?"

"Yes. Everybody has one. It's the link to their behavior, their persona, their individuality. I can sense it when I watch you."

"And what do you see?"

Malfoy smiled, "I see strength. I see vibrancy. I see the joie de vivre of your life."

"And is that all?"

He looked at her, almost sadly, "I see a change. A monumental change that will lead you to make the most important decision of your life; and it may be the cost of your loved ones. Constant vigilance, Hermione, is that what he used to say?"

"Moody?" Hermione replied in a timid voice.

"Constant vigilance. I can feel it coming." Malfoy said, his voice steadier than hers.

Hermione smiled at him and put down her fork, "I didn't know you were too keen on Moody, after the incident with the ferret!"

Malfoy laughed, "I'm not the kind of person who takes things too seriously, Hermione; a laugh is a laugh. And then it's over."

"Just like that?"

Malfoy nodded, "Just like that."

Hermione shook her head, "Wow. Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

"…Draco."

She looked at him closely, leaning across the table. Her face was inches from his, "You've changed."

"Yes."

"So much."

"Yes?"

"It's…" Hermione prodded her salad, "It's unbelievable."

Hermione finished her salad and checked her watch, "We better get back now, and finish the interview. It's late."

Malfoy looked at his untouched sandwich, "Alright. Better now than never."

The two of them stood up, and walked through the door of the restaurant, heads spinning with dreams of their future.

"It's cold, Hermione, do you want my coat?"

"It's okay, I'm fine, really. It's not too far from here anyway."

Malfoy stepped at took off his coat, "It's about freezing out here, and you are not wearing anything. Now put this on."

"Oh, alright. If you insist." Hermione said, and smiled as she put on Malfoy's heavy leather coat. It was warm, and smelt of sun soaked hay. They carried on walking towards the end of the road. Hermione had her hands clenched tight in the coat pockets, not daring to speak out her thoughts. She felt warm inside, as if the sun had touched her and forgiven her for her wrongdoings. They carried on walking. It was a complacent silence, a merciful surrender that refused to deliver their reflections.

"It's just over there." Hermione said to Malfoy as they reached the group.

"I know." He answered.

"Pat! Over here! Let's get this over and done with." Hermione shouted, reaching over for her gear.

"There you are, where have you been? I've sent the whole crew out searching for you! You could've gotten lost!" Pat retorted to Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Nothing, Pat, there's really no need to be worrying about me, I'm old enough to talk to strangers, now, aren't I?" She looked over and smiled at Malfoy, "Those sweets aren't so poisonous anymore."

Pat sighed heavily, "If you say so. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, I'll call the others. You and Mr Malfoy get ready, alright?"

Hermione sat down on her table and began to apply her make-up. The radiance shone from her face once more and she felt it.

"Draco! Come here! What would the viewers think if I was wearing your coat?" Hermione laughed.

Malfoy leant over to the place Hermione was sitting and whispered, "Let them think."

Hermione gasped and smiled wanly at Malfoy, "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready, Hermione." Came the soft reply.


	9. Chapter 9 The argument

There was the familiar rustle of keys, and the rush of the cold wind. Hermione was home. Ron leapt up from his chair and ran towards the front door, almost tripping over the cat.

"Hermione! You're back!" Ron laughed, picking Hermione up. Hermione, coughing, and trying to break free exclaimed, "Ron! You're hurting!" Ron released her.

"Harry and Ginny arrived two hours ago. Where have you been?"

"Traffic." Hermione answered, "Have you fed Carlos?"

"Yes. I've prepared dinner, fed Carlos, watered plants, done _everything_. Only– the dinner's probably cold by now."

"Oh well, I'm tired." Hermione yawned, "Say hello to Harry and Ginny for me, I'm going upstairs."

Ron stared at her, unable to comprehend her words, "What?"

"I _said_ I'm going upstairs."

"But…what for?" Ron's voice faltered.

"To sleep, what else? Didn't I say I was tired?" Hermione answered back, climbing up the stairs strenuously.

"But…Harry and Ginny are here." Ron said, quietly.

"So? Tell them I'm happy to see them. Goodnight, Ron. Sleep downstairs tonight, alright? I can't put up with your snoring anymore." Hermione disappeared.

Ron was stunned. He stood in the hallway for minutes, trying to digest what had happened before him. Why was Hermione suddenly…so cold? He frowned and slowly entered the living room, where the silence between them was unbearable.

"I…" Ron began.

"We know what happened. We heard everything." Ginny whispered.

"I don't know…" Ron sat down and held his head in his hands, "Why?"

Harry shook his head, "She's probably had a rough time with Malfoy. The next time I see him—" He was silenced by Ginny's glare.

"I'll go up and see what's wrong, alright? You two men stay down here. This is girl business, you can't get involved." Ginny said, standing up, "And whilst I'm at it, Ron, you heat the food, we're all starving in here. Harry, you tidy up, we don't want Hermione coming down and looking at this mess, do we?"

Ginny crept upstairs, avoiding Crookshanks, and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Go away, Ron." Came a muffled voice. Either Hermione was crying, or she was talking through a pillow.

Ginny opened the door, "Hermione? It's me."

Hermione sat straight up, and tidied her hair, "Ginny?" She looked around.

"Yeah. It's alright. There's nobody else, just me." Ginny answered, "You could do with some more light in here, you know."

Hermione didn't answer.

Ginny sat down by the bed and turned on the lights, "Ron trouble?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You bet I would, I've been having to put up with that git my entire life."

Hermione smiled sadly, "Don't worry about it, Ginny."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Talk. What's the matter?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Spit it out. It'll feel better."

Hermione began to cry, "Ginny…"

Ginny grabbed a tissue and wiped Hermione's face, "What is it? Has he hurt you? Even if he's a git, Ron wouldn't hurt a fly, he wouldn't."

Hermione sobbed even harder and leant on Ginny's shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

Ginny nodded, "I know."

"You don't know." Hermione cried, "You don't know anything!"

Ginny smiled, "Then tell me."

Hermione shook her head, "I want to, Ginny, I want to tell you everything. But I can't. I really can't."

They fell silent for a few moments. Hermione's continuous sobbing was the only sound heard.

"He loves you." Ginny said.

Hermione looked up, sharply, "Who?"

"Ron, silly. Who else?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled weakly, "I know."

"Then what's all this about?"

Hermione wiped her face with her hands, "You're right. I'm fine. It's just…I had a bad day."

"Malfoy?"

Hermione almost gasped, "What?"

"Was Malfoy giving you a hard time?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione faltered, "…Yes. He was—he…"

"It's all right. Come downstairs, have something to eat. Then come back whenever you want! You need some energy, Hermione. You're skin and bones."

Hermione nodded and slowly climbed off the bed, "Alright."

Ginny smiled and helped Hermione wash her face, "Come on, then, slowpoke. Snails move faster than you!"

---

Hermione and Ginny walked into the living room. The smell from the kitchen was delicious and they saw Harry sitting on the sofa watching Muggle telly, and cracking sunflower seeds.

"Hermione! How are you feeling?" Harry stood up as soon as he saw them enter.

"I'm fine, Harry." Hermione answered timidly and gestured for him to sit down. She walked over to where Crookshanks was crouching, picked him up, and stroked him.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and spoke in hushed tones, "Don't mention Malfoy, alright? Malfoy did something to her today."

Harry stared at Ginny and then to Hermione, "What? What did he do?"

Ginny whispered, "I don't know. But it can't be good, can it?" She shook her head, and then walked into the kitchen, "Ron? Do you need any help?"


End file.
